WhoLock- Sherlock and the Doctor
by CrazyFandoms
Summary: Sherlock is on a mission to find the doctor after Jackie introduces the fact that Rose is missing. After confronting and solving the mystery that is the Doctor, Sherlock seeks his help to deal with Moriarty. But when Sherlock needs the doctor most he does not answer and Sherlock is forced to go meet Moriarty for the first time alone.
1. Chapter 1

Wholock- Sherlock and the Doctor

**Little Sherlock and John**

Sherlock always wanted to be a pirate, he didn't care what Mycroft thought of the idea. Every time someone would ask him what he wanted to be when he grew up, he would say "Red Beard the terrible!" throw a hand over his eye and pretend he was holding a sword. He was determined to not be like his brother, but there were times when Sherlock would catch himself doing deductions in his 2nd grade class.

The girl three seats ahead of him, was pretending to be happy despite the fact that her parents were going through a divorce. The boy next to her was hung over from sneaking some beer from his parent's mini fridge in the basement. It seemed that he invited two other students over because both of them had the same symptoms. The popular girl in the class had no more money to spend, her father had been sacked, so she did not have a new outfit to show off to the world. Sherlock shook his head to try and fight the urge to deduce things.

The substitute teacher, Ms. Tyler, was writing down an explanation of how to do a math question. She wore a grey T-shirt, with a purple and grey hoodie. She had medium length blond hair, and brown eyes. She looked more like a traveler than a school teacher, her shoes were well worn and she look like she might have gotten a tan from going somewhere exotic, and the way she acted was not very teacher like.

'No!' Sherlock thought to himself, he was doing it again, deducing. There was a knock at the door and the substitute teacher walked over to open the door. Ms. Tyler began to whisper with someone, she then  
reached out her hand, and walked to the center of the class room leading someone along with her. It was a young boy, it looked like he had just moved to central London. He had dirty blond hair with blue  
eyes and wore a stripped sweater.

"Well, class it looks like you have a new classmate." Ms. Tyler bent and asked if he wanted to introduce himself. The boy nodded and stepped forward so the class could see him.

"My name is John, John Watson." Everyone in the class said 'Hi, John' but it sounded like someone had brainwashed them. Ms. Tyler sent John to a seat just across from were Sherlock was sitting. She went back to the math question on the board, and Sherlock looked over at John and began to deduce things about him. When he realized what he was doing, he looked away and shook his head to try and get the thoughts out. The bell rang for lunch and everyone jumped out of their seats to head to the cafeteria.

Sherlock took his time, he didn't want to deal with the bullies today. He thought that if he delayed going to the cafeteria they wouldn't show up. John seemed to take his time too, they left the class room together but didn't speak to each other. Ms. Tyler headed out toward the teacher's lounge. When they got to the cafeteria John and Sherlock went to separate tables. Sherlock sat down and pulled out a peanut butter and jam sandwich, an apple, and a juice box. That was when Jim, from 3rd grade, walked up and sat down next to Sherlock.

"Hi, what do we have here today?" Jim picked up Sherlock's apple and juice box. "An apple? No cookies today?" Jim asked as he proceeded to open the juice box. Sherlock tried to ignore him, "_They are just__  
jealous of you, your special and they are not_." He could hear his mother's voice in the back of his mind. Sherlock tried to take a bite out of his sandwich but Jim snatched it out of his hands. "Now, now. Not so fast, I do believe it needs to be taste tested first."

"Give it back to him!" Both Sherlock and Jim turned around to see who was speaking from behind him. It was John, his hand was in a tight fist and he looked like he was ready to punch Jim. Jim looked at John and smiled, "And who would you be?" John didn't answer so Jim took a bite out of Sherlock's sandwich and swallowed. "What are you going to do now?" It wasn't long before John and Jim were on the floor trying to beat the brains out of each other. Sherlock tried to break them up but in the process ended up joining the fight instead.

A couple supervisors pulled the trio apart and sent them to the nurse office; Jim had a black eye and a chipped molar. Sherlock got some bruises on his arms and torso but nothing serious. John got a black eye and a nose bleed which the school nurse decided was not that serious and allowed them to go to the principal's office. Their parents were contacted and each got detention for two weeks initially. After a well thought out story by Sherlock and John's willingness to follow the story Jim was expelled for starting, yet another fight. Apparently this was Jim's third fight, the last fight he was in almost put another student in the hospital. John and Sherlock kept their two week detention and were sent back to class. They arrived late and therefore sat at the back of the class adjacent to each other.

"You throw a good punch, were did you learn how to do that?" Sherlock asked John half whispering.

"My dad, he always thought I needed to know how to defend myself."

"You threw the first punch," Sherlock tried to point out.

"But he started it, taking your lunch. You need to eat too." John stated. Sherlock thought about this, he only ever ate at breakfast and dinner, and that was because his parents forced him to. The rest of the day was dull, nothing interesting happened, John and Sherlock passed notes back and forth, talking about the other classmates and making fun of the substitute.

After a little while Sherlock received a note from John that said "I just realized. I don't know your name." Sherlock thought for a while, this was the first person who acted like his friend. What did he want his new friend to call him? Not Sherlock, no. That would be boring, he could finally be known as Captain Red Beard, so that's what he wrote down. John took the note and looked at it, then leaned over and whispered "No, really what is your name?"

"I've told you, Captain Red Beard." Sherlock whispered back. John didn't look fully convinced that he should call him 'Captain Red Beard' though.' "You could be my first mate." John smiled and though about it for a while, then began to write on the note again. He passed it to Sherlock who looked down under his desk and read 'Captain Red Beard, and John Watson. The two most feared Pirates in the entire school.'

Sherlock smiled after reading this. He had a new friend, his only friend. The bell rang and the class ran out the door to the buses, while John and Sherlock took their time and talked about how they would be the best team of pirates there has ever been.

* * *

Rose Tyler cleared the chalk board, put the homework assignments on the desk, and began to walk out to the back of the school. She made her way across the field, past the playground and toward the back

street. There, in the distance was brilliant blue police box, completely out of place. Rose finally made it to the police box and opened the door to find the Doctor in a skinny brown suit, blue tie, and hair that seemed to be all over the place standing next to the 2nd grade teacher Mr. Lee. Who seemed to be very excited over what he had just experienced.

"Just one more trip Doctor, think of all the things I could learn, the discoveries I could make." Mr. Lee pleaded. Rose thought of her first trip with the Doctor, even though he took her to the end of the world, she knew at that moment that she didn't want to leave.

The Doctor shook his head, "Sorry, Mr. Lee. But I promised you one trip, and I am afraid that's all you get."

Rose watched Mr. Lee's face turn to disappointment, "Alright then, Mr. Doctor. I better get going anyways." He headed for the door then noticed Rose, who heard the Doctor mumble 'No, just Doctor', and was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, amused by what she was seeing. "How did the day go today?"

"Fine, the class went well. Gave them their homework and went over some math problems." Rose reported. Mr. Lee looked a little happier with this news and walked out of the police box.

"Great, thank you both again. Goodbye Doctor. I hope to see you again soon"

"Not too soon though I hope?" The Doctor half joked. Mr. Lee smiled and nodded not hearing what the Doctor had said, then turned his back toward the police box and walked towards the school. Rose closed the police box door behind her and leaned on the railing.

"So, where did you take him?" Rose asked the Doctor curious. She didn't like the idea of being a substitute teacher, while the Doctor ran off on some grand adventure with someone other than her.

"I took him to the year 1876, well, I didn't really mean to the TARDIS sort of brought us there. I was going to take him to see New New New New NewNew New New York. I thought he would get a kick out of that." The Doctor walked towards Rose grinning ear to ear.

"Remind me again why I had to substitute that class today?"

"Because, this moment in time is a fixed point, it must always happen. You will always send John to sit across from Sherlock. Sherlock will always notice John, because you did this. John will always fight for  
Sherlock at lunch. It is important that they're first meeting is like this." The Doctor ranted. Rose wondered how the Doctor knew about everything that had happened, and then remember that he lived in a time machine.

When it came to fixed points in history, the Doctor would always be sure that they would stay fixed points. She once made the mistake of trying to change a fixed point and nearly destroyed the world. All  
because she wanted to grow up with a father. He also used the 'fixed point in history' excuse when he  
didn't want to explain something. Rose accepted that the Doctor was not going to tell her the real reason why she had to pretend to be a 2nd grade substitute teacher.

"So where too now? The meter shower of Laskington, the planet Barcelona, the northern lights of the planet Alaska?" The Doctor was jumping around the control panel in circles excitedly.

Rose simply smiled and skipped towards the Doctor. "Anywhere, surprise me."

The Doctor smiled and began to run around the control panel, shouting out order to Rose to help out. Then as the TARDIS took off the Doctor yelled "Allons-y!" while flipping the final switch to take off.

* * *

**IT IS FINALLY HERE! Chapter 1! It has taken a while but I hoped you enjoyed it. Please feel free to comment on how I did. After reviewing the comments of my first Fanfiction, I have tried my best to incorporate them. Hope this is an improvement from the first one. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Carl Powers**

Sherlock read the paper over and over again. It just could not be, Carl Power's death an accident? No, there was just so much that didn't add up, a healthy young powerful swimmer like Carl could not just drown. There was no history of any previous health conditions, and something about Carl's shoes. The fact that they were missing from the crime scene all together bothered him, what kind of person didn't wear shoes?

The train stopped at Sir. James Park and Sherlock folded the newspaper and began to walk toward Scotland Yard. If he could just get them to investigate, he was sure that the police would find out that  
Carl's death was not an accident. Sherlock walked into Scotland Yard. Cops were busy taking calls and listing to people complains or report things that, in Sherlock's opinion, were irrelevant. He walked over to one of the desks and cleared his throat.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A middle aged man, almost 30 maybe 28 or 29, looked up briefly from behind his desk. He had brown hair and grey-blue eyes, and a name tag that said "Officer Lestrade." Sherlock started to make observation about officer Lestrade. He was seeing someone and it was going to get serious. The left top pocket of his uniform that looked like a ring box, and she wore some perfume that smelt like lavender. The slightest hint of it was left on Lestrade's uniform.

"Yes, I would like you to open a case on the death of Carl Powers." Sherlock announced.

"A case? In order for the police open a case there needs to be one." The officer half laughed at. "Carl Power's death was nothing more than a tragic accident."

"I have evidence that says otherwise." Sherlock simply stated in an authoritative voice.

Lestrade looked up from his paper work and gave an unsure, yet confident look. "Really? What kind of evidence?" He leaned forward from his chair.

"His shoes." Sherlock tilted his head, slightly confused. He didn't understand that anyone, let alone the police, could miss something so obvious.

"His shoes?" Lestrade repeated even more confused. "What about the shoes?"

"They are missing, why would anyone not have shoes in their locker? Someone didn't want you to have the shoes. They didn't want you taking a close look at them."

"Listen, kid, it has been a week since Carl died. The detectives that did take the case found nothing. So unless you happen to know where his shoes are, the case is closed. Next!" Officer Lestrade waved  
Sherlock aside to end the argument.

Sherlock didn't stop though, he stayed in the police station for hours talking to every police officer he could. He continued to come back and try and convince Lestrade that there was a case, because Sherlock could tell that he wanted to believe him. It was exhausting trying to convince these morons that there was a case they were missing. Sherlock was escorted out three times, but continued to return, he was in the middle of an argument with one of the police officers when Lestrade walked over with his older brother, 23year old, Mycroft.

"There he is. He has been here three hours. Please take him home before we arrest him for disturbing the peace." Lestrade begged. The police officer Sherlock was arguing with pulled out his handcuffs.

Sherlock cocked his head, "You can't actually do that can you?"

Lestrade looked over at Mycroft, "Someone would find a reason to throw him in a cell. Despite the fact that he makes a compelling argument that Carl Power's was murdered."

Mycroft sighed with annoyance and rolled his eyes. "Come along, little brother." Mycroft demanded grabbing Sherlock's arm, dragging him outside.

Sherlock pulled his arm away from Mycroft. "I can get myself home!" Sherlock yelled angrily at his brother. "And why did you come anyway?"

"Not because I cared, mom and dad where worried about you. They started to go out looking for you but in all the wrong places. They gave me a call and I figured you would try to convince the police that  
Carl Power's death was not an accident. So I came here, and asked the first detective if he had seen a little boy thinking that Carl Powers was murdered. Apparently he was trying to find a parent or guardian to  
call and pick you up." Mycroft paused and waved a cab over. He opened the door and asked "Coming?"

Sherlock just stood at the side of the road. Mycroft got in the cab, "Fine. Just be sure your home by supper. Or mom and dad will come and pick you up." The cab began to drive away and Sherlock started to walk to Sir. James Park station.

'One day, one day I'll prove that Carl's death was murder, not an accident.' Sherlock thought to himself. Sherlock walked by an ally way when he saw out of the corner of his eye a blue police box.

Sherlock turned because he thought that it was an odd place for a police box. Then the police box began to make a noise, something Sherlock had never heard before. The light on the top began to pulse  
and it seemed as though the box was disappearing. He ran towards it, to touch it and make sure it was real, his eyes could just be playing a trick on him, but he had to be sure.

BANG! Sherlock hit the police box just at the right moment, and only seconds later it disappeared. It was real, whatever he had just witnessed was real. Sherlock just stood there for a minute or two before returning back to the street and down to the train station.

* * *

When Sherlock returned home, both he and Mycroft received a lecture from their parents. Sherlock for leaving and not telling them where he was, and Mycroft for not bringing Sherlock home. Sherlock was relieved when his parents finally decided to ground him for a month. This meant that Sherlock could leave and no longer have to endure his parents lecturing. Even though Mycroft had his own

apartment, Sherlock could tell that he would have to stay for a long time listening to the lecture.

They didn't have supper, but Sherlock was ok with that. He was not very hungry anyways. It was almost midnight when Mycroft left. Sherlock watched Mycroft leave from his bedroom window, after which  
Sherlock thought it best to try and get some sleep.

* * *

**Hey I finally have WIFI again. That is why it took me so long to post this chapter. Also I have been fiddling with it a lot. I'm sorry if the chapter seems a little unnecessary, but it was to explore Sherlock and his very, very first case, Mycroft's relationship with his brother and to reinforce the idea that the Doctor is around influencing Sherlock's life. I can't wait to finish the next one though. Hope you still enjoy the story. Also just as a reference as to how old Sherlock is... he is about 11 in this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Interview**

Sherlock's head was throbbing, the after effects of Heroin was exhausting. During, however, was exhilarating, almost liberating to Sherlock. He preferred cigarettes though. They gave him a sense of calmness, relaxation, it really cleared his mind. It was intriguing to him, all the different affects certain drugs could have on one person, in combination however, and that became tricky. Mix the wrong drugs and one could die. But that was the fun of it to Sherlock, he enjoyed experimenting, it was all about the data. He dedicated a whole section of his mind palace to how drugs affect the mind.

Sherlock sat in the holding cell along with many other people. He was caught with a fresh batch of Meth, Heroin, and two packs of cigarettes. The police caught him before he was able to experience both the Meth and Heroin at the same time. The cigarettes were for later, even though it is not a crime to have cigarettes, the police confiscated it anyway. It was only 1 in the morning, by noon Sherlock would be released. His brother would bail him out, because their parents would beg him too. It would be easy for Mycroft, now that he had a powerful position with the government. Sherlock know that it would be about noon that he would be released, Mycroft would want him to sit and stew and think about what he was doing with his life.

This wasn't the first time Sherlock had been arrested either. Most of the charges where minor, starting a fight in a bar, possession of drugs, meddling in detective cases, and insulting a police officer and his wife (that was more personal than a legality issue). Some of the officers knew Sherlock by name, most thought he was crazy but some thought he was a genius. He helped 3 murder cases indirectly, by telling the detective that they were one murder and not three separate cases. After the detective put the three cases side by side, they saw the pattern that Sherlock saw after looking at one crime scene and listening in on the conversation they were having about the other two.

Whenever Sherlock came in he would ask the guard how his kids where and tell them that there was an affair going on. He would tell the guards this so often that they ignored it. However there were a few who believed him and either found out the truth or confessed their sins. This night was different, instead of leaving him in a cell until his brother got him out, Sherlock was sent to a detective's office. The officer who had arrested him for his drug use came by his cell and opened the door. He walked up to Sherlock and put handcuffs on him.

Sherlock looked up, and mumbled "What? What is it?" His head got worse because of how loud his voice was. Even though he was curious as to what was going on, he hoped that the officer would decide not to answer.

"Someone wants to see you; they think you can help them solve a case. But I don't think you can." The officer pulled Sherlock up and pushed him out of the cell towards the elevator. Sherlock observed his surroundings; he took it all in, the smell, the way it looked. Some detectives where still around finishing up paper work, but Sherlock could picture how it would look during the day, full of people. The officer forced Sherlock down in a seat in front of a small desk, which Sherlock thought meant that a new detective was on this case, with a name placement that read 'Detective Lestrade'. Sherlock remembered seeing and hearing that name before, but he didn't have time to recall when or where because Lestrade came and sat at his desk with two cups of coffee.

"Thank you Jay." Lestrade smiled as officer Jay nodded his head and walked away mumbling about him being an idiot. Lestrade put one coffee in front of Sherlock and proceeded to take off his hand cuffs.

"So, you're the great Sherlock Holmes?" Lestrade scoffed. "Thanks for the tip, by the way. We never would have thought to put those three cases side by side. Thinking they were all killed by one person and not three. Not only did they all have the same mark on the palm of their right hand, but the killer picked his victims by the type of lotion they bought."

Sherlock smiled and tilted his head up. "You where that detective I told was an idiot?" Sherlock put extra emphasis on the work 'that'.

Lestrade looked down and took a sip of his coffee. "Not exactly, that was my partner. I decided to put the cases together and I found the killer. My partner didn't even consider there was one murderer, after you told him that he was an idiot, well; let's just say he didn't take it too well. Anyways after I decided to put the cases together, my partner thought I would hit a dead end and be called a fool for a while. He was wrong." Lestrade paused and took another sip of coffee. "Now I am doing more independent cases, my boss even thought about giving me my own division."

"So why am I here? I'm considered a junky to most of the police department. Why would you want help from a drug addict, who has a criminal record?" Sherlock already knew the answer, but he seemed to enjoy being admired.

"Most of your criminal record has been excused. I also think that you could really help us. Help me." He took a short pause, and both he and Sherlock drank some coffee. "I think you can see thing that other miss. You can be a genius, but you don't play well with others. I want you to help me with this missing person's case, if you do a good job and get clean off the drugs, you could help me with other cases."

"Like a consulting Detective?" Sherlock asked, he thought about the offer for a bit. Although it would not be easy to stop his habit, the fact that Sherlock could be inside the police department helping them see what right in front of their noses has seemed to have a greater effect on him. Frustrating at times but, he could always be cleaver and solve the case before anyone else could and a lot more could get done. If Lestrade got his own division, Sherlock would have his own specialized job. The idea of that, gave him great exhilaration, to have the trill of the chase all the time without being arrest by the police.

"If that's what you want to call it. Think of this case as a test run." Lestrade pulled out the case file, drank some more coffee, and handed it to Sherlock.

Sherlock took the case file and opened it. "It is 1:30 in the morning, why are we doing this now?"

Lestrade took another sip of his coffee and tried to suppress a yawn. "I asked the station to call me if they ever found you. I didn't think you would be arrested, besides I don't think the timing really matters. Tomorrow, well I suppose later today I'm going to see Jackie Tyler. I want to ask her some questions and would like you to come with me."

"Hmm." Sherlock looked down and began to read the file. The file was formed two days ago and 'Rose Tyler' had already been missing for one week. There was no picture in the case file, but it did mention the last person who saw Rose before she disappeared a 'Micky Smith' her boyfriend. "Has anyone talked to her boyfriend?" Sherlock asked looking up and taking a sip of his coffee.

"No. No one has interviewed Jackie or Micky. I just got assigned the case and made arrangements to meet with both of them. I did ask the station to try and find you, like I said before. However I was going to do this interview today with or without you." Lestrade went to take another sip of his coffee, but put the cup down disappointed. Sherlock grinned, Lestrade's sips where more like large gulps, and handed over his coffee to Lestrade. "Thank you."

Sherlock said nothing, he wasn't in the mood for coffee, and a cigarette on the other hand might help some of his Heroin after effects. "When do we get started?" Sherlock smirked.

Lestrade drove off the main road to a side street; there was a park with a black fence, and a few dodgy alley ways in between buildings. Not much light came through to the side road, the buildings where too tall. There were a few trees, and many residents, the apartment buildings seemed to go on forever. Lestrade parked the car and turned it off.

"Well, looks like this is it. Jackie's apartment is on the third floor." Lestrade said checking the address again.

"Why are we not doing this at the station again?" Sherlock sighed annoyingly.

"We want to make them feel comfortable, and Jackie refused to come to the station. She said it made her feel like a suspect."

"If she has nothing to hide, why would she feel like a suspect?" Sherlock question. Lestrade mumbled something and got out of the car, reluctantly Sherlock followed. "Did you say something, Lestrade?"

"Don't you think it would be good to see Rose's home? This is the best way to check the place out without a warrant."

"So, it's not because she thinks she is a suspect. You just don't want to get a warrant to search the place."

Lestrade looked at Sherlock trying to come up with a better explanation. "No, well yes, but."

"But you can't come up with anything better." Sherlock interrupted. They walked up to the third floor and looked for the apartment 321. When they arrived Lestrade knocked on the door, and Sherlock was already making deductions. There was a cat flap in the bottom middle of the door but no evidence of a cat, which meant that the previous owner had a cat. They had a telly which Sherlock could hear in the background. The door opened, before them stood Jackie Tyler. She had bleached blond hair, which was tied up in a messy bun, and eyeliner that could flag down a jet ; she wore an awful lot of makeup, and seemed like the kind of person who liked to hear the sound of their own voice.

They stepped inside, the walls were a burnt cyan colored and a few pink ones within some of the rooms, and there was a beige carpet in the sitting area and grey tile floor in the kitchen and a dark pine wood on the rest of the floors. Walking in Sherlock noticed that Jackie's room was the first on the right, because there where pictures of her and her husband as well as their daughter. Sherlock noticed that Jackie did not wear a ring, but she used to, which meant that her husband either left and she still loved him, because of the picture in the room, or that he died. There was a spare room on the first left; Rose's room was second on the right, seeing as there was a picture on the mirror of her and Micky that Sherlock could see as he passed by the opened door. The kitchen was the second on the left, and there was also a blue themed bathroom and the living room is right outside of the kitchen. Jackie led them to the sitting room.

"Have a seat please. Micky, the detectives are here." Jackie called over to the next room.

Sherlock saw Micky Smith come out of the kitchen, and it looked like he was working on the sink. Right away Sherlock could tell that he was a very handy man, healthy, young, and smart. A mechanic by the way he was trying to cover up car grease on his cloths.

"Just one more min, I'm almost done in here."

Jackie nodded, proceeded to turn off the telly, and sat down. "So you're the detectives trying to find Rose?" her voice was shaky, almost like she was going to cry. Even though she put on a smile and acted calm, Sherlock and even Lestrade could tell that she was not.

"Yes, we just wanted to ask you when you last saw Rose." Lestrade asked compassionately and leaned forward on the couch he was sitting on. Sherlock was taking note of the house and its settings, Jackie Tyler's state of mind as well as Micky Smith, who just walked into the room. He seemed nervous, like he was hiding something.

"Last time I saw Rose was just before the mannequin attack. You remember that don't you? Well, Rose came home late from work and she told me a crazy story of how some mannequin's tried to killer her, but she was saved by some mysterious man wearing a leather coat, green shirt and black jeans. She said that he called himself 'the Doctor'. When I asked 'Doctor who?' she told me it was 'just the Doctor'. I didn't believe her, I mean how could I? It was just nonsense. The next day Micky came over for a visit. Rose had the day off, and this mysterious man showed up trying to get through the cat flap. After he left, Rose went to find out more about who this 'Doctor' was. After that she was with Micky, and I went shopping, and, and." Jackie couldn't compose herself any longer and burst into tears. Micky rushed to her side and gave her a hug. "Micky saw her last with that Doctor, but he doesn't know where they went, or if she's even with him anymore. Who knows what he's gotten her into?"

"Hmmm, very interesting. What can you tell me about this Doctor?" Sherlock asked clapping both hands together and bringing them up to his nose deep in thought.

"I already told you." Jackie began trying to not cry.

"Not you, him. You said Micky saw your daughter go with the Doctor, are you sure you don't know where they went?"

"It's just like Jackie said, 'leather jacket, black jeans, green shirt', he also had a buzz cut like in the military."

"Yes, but how did they leave? How did they travel? Was it by car, train, taxi?" Sherlock began to raise his voice; he could tell Micky was hiding something. He started to sweat from his forehead, his hands where getting clammy and he was rubbing them on his jeans. Lestrade gave Sherlock a warning look, which he completely ignored.

"I dunno, I didn't see how they left. She just sort of ran with him I tried to follow but I couldn't keep up." Micky was stumbling for answers, and Sherlock gave a cocky grin.

"A young, healthy fellow like you, surly you could keep up with your girlfriend."

"I told you, I just couldn't keep up!" Micky yelled at Sherlock.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Jackie Tyler demanded worried.

Before Sherlock could reply, Lestrade gave a loud cough to try and get Sherlock's attention. Sherlock looked over annoyed, and Lestrade got up from his seat.

"Thank you very much for your time. We will do everything we can to find your daughter. If we could just get that picture you were going to drop off, it would save you a trip to the station." Lestrade spoke very politely. Jackie nodded, looked deadly at Sherlock and got up to get the picture.

"Now what really happened?" Sherlock inquired of Micky.

He looked down at the floor and whispered. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Micky, if you know something that could help us find Rose, you need to tell us." Lestrade spoke in a quiet voice. Just before Micky could explain him-self, Jackie walked back into the room with a picture of Rose and handed it to Detective Lestrade.

"There you are thank you for looking. I hope we find her soon." Jackie said hopefully.

"So do we. Thank you again for talking with us, and for the picture." Lestrade headed for the front door, Sherlock followed behind looking at Micky but not saying a word.

They opened the door, and went down the stairs to Lestrade's car. Just before they got to their car, Micky ran up to them waving his arm in the air. He was ready to tell them the truth.

* * *

**Ok, so here is the next Chapter. I know there are still some gaps to fill, and that I missed that the Doctor actually visited before Rose disappeared, but I still hope you enjoyed it. Again, for those of you wondering how old Sherlock is he is 20-21. Just coming out of his drug phase, I considered a chapter of Sherlock in University but the chapter never really came together, which is why this one took me so long to write. I hope I got you hooked, and cannot wait to read any and all comments left by you. Feedback is very important to me, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Hoped you liked it!  
**


End file.
